


Pop Goes My Heart

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Cardinal Copia, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia harbors a secret crush on someone, but his reaction when caught in a compromising situation is less than subtle.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Pop Goes My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me @kissthegoghuleh on tumblr to inquire about your own!

Copia sits on the left side of the Abbey’s theatre seating, preparing amongst the other members of the higher clergy to watch tonight’s Church choir performance. He was dressed in his form fitting black suit, one that had received many compliments in the past. The Cardinal liked compliments.

The Sister who had been creeping into his thoughts lately was a part of the choir that would be performing tonight. If everyone else thought he was only here to listen to the pretty choral rendition of their songs, he would let them think that. The Sister he admired from afar was absolutely beautiful, and he wanted to tell her more than anything. She had many suitors around the Abbey however, one of them being Papa Emeritus III who vied for her affection on the regular. Although Copia himself was of somewhat prominent status, that didn’t mean she would like him back.

The first note of the song rings out. Copia begins to smile as he realizes what it is. It’s one of his own—Pro Memoria. As it’s a choral rendition, there are no words, only dark angelic voices of all the musically gifted Siblings working together. The band ghouls from old times and new performed with them to create a magical space of reverence and worship. Copia found that these choir performances once a month helped him unwind, to truly get in touch with the Unholy Spirit of the Olde One and to come down off of his stressful work. Tonight however, he was restless.

His eyes zero in on you, his heart skipping a beat. It’s impossible to ignore such a sight on stage. You’re dressed in the longer unholy habit, and each time you turn, Copia notices the skin between the parts of the skirt. He bites his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. He had intended to tell you how he felt about you sometime soon, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself just yet. Most of his interactions with you since you had joined the church had been smiles, polite greetings and holding doors open for one another.

Phasing into a soft daydream as the music relaxes him, Copia imagines what it would feel like to finally feel your touch. Any touch at all—a brush of your hand against his, maybe moving up his arm. Maybe the brush of your back against his chest as his hands reach down to help you sit just right in his lap.

Copia readjusts himself in his seat. As usual when thinking of you, his cock gives an interested twitch that he really has no way of hiding with a pillow or a jacket. 

Your eyes scan the crowd of people who had come out tonight. The Emeritus brothers are almost always in attendance on choir nights— Papa I always enjoys community gatherings within the church; Papa II adores the sound of choral singing, being a trained opera singer himself; Papa III loves to listen to different versions of his songs done by beautiful and handsome Siblings, and… there’s Copia as well. You usually catch him with his eyes closed, the poor man, obviously worn out from his long days and seeking sanctuary listening to music that would relax him.

Tonight you spot him up in the middle, about halfway up the rows. This time, he isn’t dozing—his eyes are wide, and you blush under the intense two-toned stare. You’re singing his song right now after all, and you nervously hope you’re doing it justice… pleasing the Cardinal in particular is high on your list of priorities.

Everyone harmonizes beautifully with the organ as Pro Memoria ends, and Terzo in the front row seems pleased when you all begin to sing Deus In Absentia.

You wish you could tell him how you feel, but you had been told time and time again that it was inappropriate to confess legitimate feelings for a higher member of the clergy if they had not expressed interest to you, a Sibling, first. So, all you could do is wait and hope that one day, you could exchange more than a couple words.

Another jerk in his pants catches Copia’s attention, and he looks down in concern, suppressing a whine. He had felt he was beginning to get hard, but he hadn’t realized just how far along he had gotten. His cock had grown now to the point where his buttons were bursting. He tries to cover himself as he realizes he needs to leave as soon as possible. He looks around to find a few ghouls to his left and Secondo with two Siblings on each side of him to his right. The ghouls are his best bet to play it safe.

He gets up to shuffle over to his left… only to hear Secondo’s voice hiss out beneath the choral singing.

“Going somewhere?”

Copia stops in his tracks, and tries to turn to look over his shoulder politely. “Eh—si. Need to use the bathroom, heh. You know how it is when the nature calls.” _Shut up, Copia. Don’t make inadvertent toilet jokes to an ex-Papa._ Secondo doesn’t seem offended by this however; something else is on his mind.

“You would leave during my song?”

Copia’s blood runs cold. He hadn’t even realized they had switched to Per Aspera Ad Inferi. He begins to feel sweat prick his neck as he babbles to save his ass. “No, no Papa. Not at all! It is just that when I… well, if I get too… eh, I was just—”

“I am only teasing you, Cardinale,” Secondo smiles. “Here. Go my way.” Copia lets out a flurry of nervous rat noises, before nodding.

“Yes. Thank you, thank you.” Praying to Satanas Secondo wouldn’t look down and see his button ready to pop, he inches his way forward through the seats. It’s better to hope the dim light would conceal his rather ridiculous erection rather than hold his hands over it as if he needs to pee. Maybe that would have been better, since his cover story was going to the bathroom. Besides, lots of guys get boners when they need to pee. _Shit. Too late to decide._

He walks by the Second Papa, who speaks again with a deep chuckle. “Perhaps a cold shower would do you good too. Unless you like to show off such things during a formal performance like this one.” The two Siblings titter on either side of him, and Copia goes red, ears burning in embarrassment.

“Yes Papa. You’re very right, Papa.” Secondo waves a hand.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of. I have never heard of such a predicament ending in sorrow, hm le mie ragazze?” He looks to his girls, who start to pet and paw at his chest. Copia hurries out while Papa is distracted, and backs himself against the wall just outside the theatre door, catching his breath and airing himself out by tugging his black collar. He can still feel his cock straining as sweat drips down his neck, and he needs to get somewhere to take care of it—fast.

Your eyes follow the Cardinal out the door of the theatre, your heart sinking. From what you can see of his expression, he looks as though he needs help with something; maybe now is your chance to approach him and get to know him a little better.

Feigning a cough to fake running for water, you slip off into the wings to rush backstage and out. Climbing the stairs quickly with your habit lifted above your heeled boots, you make it to the entrance of the theatre at last, to find Copia still standing there, breathing as though he’s having an existential crisis. He’s hiding behind the Baphomet statue, obviously hoping no one would find him for whatever reason. You approach.

“Cardinal?”

Copia startles, turning. His eyes bug when he sees you. “Sister! Ah… a pleasure. No. Not a pleasure. A nice surprise.” He lets out a forced laugh, and you frown as he sighs out through his nose. “Now is very much not a good time. You see I… am not feeling that well…”

“Oh no!”

“Yes, yes. Very under the weather in fact, very hot. I must get to a bedr—bathroom.” Out of a sheer hunch with suggestion from the hand that keeps prodding at his pants, your eyes flit down to glance between his legs. There your suspicions, however ludicrous, are confirmed. Copia yelps when he sees that you’ve noticed. “It is not what it looks like.”

“Who’s that for?” you ask softly.

“I really should not say.” His eyes linger on you however, and you begin to unravel the mystery.

“Cardinal? Is it… for me?”

Copia sighs, avoiding your eyes. “I would have preferred you not find out this way. But, eh… my body’s reaction has all but burned my veil of secrecy, heh.” He seems to tense up more as you approach, and you raise an eyebrow.

“Do you need some help with that? It seems I’m the best person for the job.”

“Sister, please. I do not want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Nothing uncomfortable about this,” you start to smile. “I’ve wanted to touch you for a very long time. That just makes it easier.” He lets out a desperate breath at the confession, and his hand flies out to steady himself on the statue as something you’d never seen happen, threatened to happen.

“Ah, shit. I-I warn you, I—” Copia’s cut off as his button on his black pants finally pops. His cock springs free, displaying the hard erection with a drop of precum rolling down his shaft. The older man’s cheeks go pink. “I don’t know what happened, Sister—this has never happened before. I did not plan this, or… maybe I am outgrowing my pants as my ghouls tell me. I must stop getting them two sizes down.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” you smirk, pulling him further behind the Baphomet statue with a coy glance. “It just saves me one extra step.” Copia lets out a sharp breath as you sink to your knees behind the statue, never breaking eye contact. The white eye sends chills through you, unblinking and piercing. You dart your tongue out to indulge in the taste of his offered cock, kitten licking just below his head. Copia’s hands hover over your hair, attempting to find the perfect spot to bury them in. He finally elects to smooth back your hair and grip the top of it, to hold for balance. Copia’s fist pounds against the wall desperately as you suckle gently along the vein on the side, taking him all the way back and swallowing around him. The salty drip of his precum on the back of your tongue draws a moan from your throat, and you coax more of the sticky droplets out of him as you slip back up to work your tongue around his slit.

“Sister… would you let me…?” he whispers, his cock twitching in your mouth. He shuffles his weight to his right foot, then back. “I need to be inside you, I— scusi, I fucking _need_ it.” You stand, hiking up your skirt. Copia looks around, marvelling at the audacity you have to show yourself off to him like this in public; he has to say he’s thankful for it. His hands gravitate toward your hips as his gaze fixates on your garter, but he jerks you down by his side crouching as someone walks by. It’s a couple of Siblings you see from where you’re hiding, but they don’t linger. You notice that Copia’s hiding awfully close to your crotch.

“Did you want a taste while you’re down here?” Copia stands back up again sharply, and brushes himself off as you giggle. He takes you by the hips, silencing your laughter, and positions himself.

“I don’t have protection,” he murmurs sheepishly, “I will pull out, si?” 

“Yeah,” you whisper, widening your legs for him. Once he’s sure no one else is coming, he pulls aside your panties and chokes as his fingers graze your slick lips. While Copia is rendered motionless from the feeling, you take the liberty of sinking yourself down onto his cock. He gives a throb inside of you in relief, and his arms fly out to try and support you. This only slides him deeper inside. You work yourself down in a breathtaking counter thrust, knocking all the air out of Copia.

“Sister,” he breathes, “You’re so wet. Feel so nice around me.”

“And what do we say?” you coo, stroking his chin up. Copia’s lips part in awe.

“ _Ah_. Thank you.” You’re both lucky the statue of the Baphomet is big enough to hide the two of you behind it. You’re also lucky that the choir performance isn’t over yet, and most other people in the abbey who aren’t in attendance have either retired to their evening activities or are asleep.

With every thrust into you, Copia’s resolve grows weaker. He soon braces his hand against the wall again, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he forces himself to use restraint. You clench around him, and he nearly loses his balance, knees buckling.

“I cannot last, cara,” he gasps, free hand flying beneath your ass in an frenzied attempt to keep you supported. The two still against the wall, your hands reach down to Copia’s ass to feel him up as well. You give him a squeeze, and lean forward to whisper in his ear as he thrusts twice more.

“I wish everyone in there saw your cock burst from your pants like that. Then they’d all know how much of a needy little slut you are for me.” Copia gasps once more into your neck, and the sudden warmth of his seed shooting into you rips a moan from your throat. You hit your own orgasm seconds later, heels digging into the Cardinal’s ass as you both hump against each other urgently.

Breathing ragged and burdened, the two of you hold yourselves as best you can against the wall behind the statue. Out of the silence of the hallway and distant choral singing inside the theatre, you two hear the clop of high heels approaching. Thankfully, Copia’s too awestruck to panic, but you handle things. You quickly sit down, Copia following suit simultaneously with his cock still gently kicking inside you. The two of you stay sitting like that, pressed against one another and breathing into each other’s hair to quiet yourself. All this seems to have worked, and you’re sure Sister has passed—until you both look up, to see her staring right back down.

“Ai!” Copia stammers. “Sister! We were just… sitting. Here. It is a nice spot to sit, yeah?”

“You cannot chatter your way out of this, Cardinal,” Sister Imperator sighs. “Up. Both of you.” You try to discreetly take Copia’s cock out of you, and you and the Cardinal stand up once you’ve righted yourselves as discreetly as you can. “Bored of choir?” Imperator asks, unimpressed.

“No, Sister,” Copia assures. “On the contrary, I was very much enjoying the performance.”

“Until you decided to steal one of the singers away for frivolity?”

“It was my fault, Sister,” you tell her.

“Did I ask you?” Imperator snaps, glaring down her nose at you with eyes that assure you if you speak again, you’ll be on dish duty with the kitchen ghouls for a month. 

“It was only because of my little problem of mine,” Copia quickly adds, then blushes. “A little, eh… wardrobe malfunction, you could say. It is quite a funny story.” Imperator waits expectantly, hands clasped in waiting. Copia swallows. “One I would not like to tell.” 

“I don’t care,” Imperator sighs, putting both hands up. “At the end of the day, I couldn’t possibly care less what wardrobe malfunction led you to deflower a Sibling out here, hiding behind a statue like two teenagers in a schoolhouse.”

“With all due respect Sister,” you speak up, “I was previously deflowered.” Copia coughs. Imperator stares.

“I… _know_ , it is thrilling to copulate before the eyes of our grand Baphomet, but at least have the discretion to do so in the chapel, before the statue that watches over that particular room—not in the hallway. Yes?” You both nod, and she gives a short nod back before leaving to join everyone inside the theatre for the final song. She swings open the door, calling back: “Clean up your mess!”

You look over at Copia once she’s out of earshot inside. “Wardrobe malfunction?”

“It was a malfunction, yes! My buttons are not supposed to pop like this every time I see you!” He catches himself. “I mean… see someone who I…”

“So it just happens for me, huh? You really like me? You can tell me.” He sighs.

“It is a reaction that only seems to trigger when you are around, yes. It is accompanied always by a fluttering heart… sometimes my fingers dance as if I am running them down your arms.”

“Funny. You’re describing what I experience too.” Something lights in Copia’s eyes, and he leans forward tentatively. With the tension out of the way, the two of you are left with a sweet, slow kiss, arms slowly wrapping around one another until you finally pull away, smiling.

“My roommate is out of the dorm for the night, with one of the ghouls. Want to come back to mine and continue this?”

“I don’t know,” Copia chuckles. “I think I like Sister Imperator’s idea of the chapel. But let me fix my pants first, eh?!”


End file.
